Opposites Attract
by Light Clary
Summary: I wrote this story taking as inspiration video on Lumiere and Cogsworth found on youtube. This will be a series of one shot on them and the beautiful couple that form. They were just two kids when they met for the first time. Since then lived between quarrels, friendships or maybe something more, it being attracted by their totally different characters. But there is a secret that
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes wonderful things happen. That change your life. That you are imprisoned in your memory until the last minute of life.

You can feel the feeling that from now on things will not be the same. You will not be the same again.

That's what I heard when you came"

Nice to meet you Cogsworth. I hope we can be friends ^^

"I had always lived in the most complete authority. For me duty has always been above everything and still today it is.

Ever since I came across these walls, I was always told to be always ready, serious and adaptable to every request from a superior.

I was polite to be a perfect butler. I'm all right and I'm looking at everyone's eyes.

My father was the first head of household after the death of the second queen of Helen Castle. He faithfully served the widowed widower and his son, becoming his most famous confidant.

Since then I have always aimed at the goal of being a well-behaved but effective butler.

But I never expected to find myself at your side"

Me: -Then, here you can admire the vaulted ceilings dating back to the neoclassical period, painted a hand long before the whole structure was built. They rest in Baroque style. And I recommend, if it is not baroque, don't fix it, ehehe - (laugh alone)

You: Is it a joke ...?

Me: (cough) then what was I saying?

You: (yawns) something about the ceiling.

-But you do not seem to be paying attention. Are you bored of it?

-What do you say? It's been two hours to turn the castle. By now I think I have understood the basic things.

-You can not expect to turn random between these rooms undisturbed if you are part of the servitude. There may be need of you anytime anywhere. So it is right that you know every corner, even the most isolated of the entire structure..

-What did you put to know him by heart?

-Oh, well, I came here when I was no more than nine years old. It took three months to perfectly recognize and describe every inch of the fort, nine more to learn the basics of organisms.

-What exactly do you care?

-Very important task. He gave me my father as well as the head of the house in person for the anniversary of our second year of service.

-Does that mean?

-( i Pull out a parchment from the jacket) every hour x, or when the waiters and guards change, it's time to wake the servants or send them to sleep, or prepare the real meal or in real dance cases, Host the guests and set up the halls ... in short, to give similar signals is my duty to remind each servant member, according to the list they give me daily, not to neglect their duties.

-Wow, so you're kind of a human alarm (bright eyes)

-Yes ... in a way it is.

-And do you just turn around the whole castle at the exact moments?

-I'm always punctual ( i watch the pocket watch) for example, in twelve minutes I have to go to ask one of the gardener if she has collected the mature for dinner. We need to finish the tour. Have you already shown your room?

-(shakes her head) mon père says that her will be the very floor above mine.

-The maître's room is in the North wing. Which means we're two floor below. Follow me to accompany you. Meanwhile, tell me. Do you already know what to do?

-(he thinks shy) I know... turn on the candles!

-Ehm ... not bad

-Mercì ^^

\- (Blush)


	2. Chapter 2

Still so small, but not so naive.

It was from there that the real troubles began.  
Apparently you seemed shy and introverted. But over time I learned that instead you were all the other way around.  
It did not take long for you to be perfect.

And it was no surprise to find you at Monsieur Vidal's weekly private private lessons.  
It seemed to me to be as serious as you talked about studying, while in the field of work you were much more free.

Our fathers always shared drinks and board games after work and this gave us the opportunity to spend more time together.  
Needless to say, it turned out to be the most chatty person I've ever known.

But I did not mind at all to know you better.

L: These pies are great.

C: I know. Mrs. Potts is considered to be the best cook the castle has ever had.

L: Even her daughter, Mademoiselle Beatriz, does not hurt her badly.

C: He's still an apprentice. But with such a mother it will have great results.

L: Maman made cakes that were the best in the world! (Saddened) It's a shame they did not take it as an assistant in the kitchen.

C: and now where is she?

L: She stayed in our old villa in Paris (smiles) but promised she'll be there for Christmas.

C: wow ... it's great (it's rattling)

L: and your mother where is it?

C: ...

L:?

C: it's not here.

L: Does she also live outside the city?

C: No. She ... she left ... three years ago.

L: (hide eyes) Pardon moi ... I did not want to ...

C: Quiet (looks sad) You didnìt know it.

L: I'm sorry ... and how ... how did it happen? If you want to talk about it.

C: No! Sorry but ... I do not go (look around)

L: ... sorry mon ami.

C: (unlock her eyes) what?

L: Sorry ... I did not want to reopen a wound (offers him the last slice of pie left) do you want mine? (Smiles blushing)

That was the first time you called me that way.  
I  
did not know why I felt so strange. We spent most of the time together but did not think of a true friendship, outside of the collaboration.  
It was the first time I felt so in tune with someone.  
I had never had so many friends, too taken up as I was from my goal of taking my father's place one day.

I remember that night that I thought that maybe it was not a case that you had just happened there. With me.  
You are also pointing to a very important class.

We both were the most important castle authorities.

And we would have shared the apprenticeship path until we could have done it


End file.
